Legend of the Dysfunctional Infinity
by AssassinWitch
Summary: When Infinite Band is formed their fame was only shadowed by a trio of Idols. Now, depending on a player's connection to this Idol group, Infinity City's survival realies on if the group will support Infinite Band or will it crush them in a single strike of their abilities. Rated T to be safe with language. Slight AU. 1st fanfiction. R&R appreciated. Bad Summary, I know.
1. Prologue

Hey Peeps! My first fanfic but not my first time seeing a fanfiction. I am the anonymous reviewer called **GustofWind. **recently my laptop went under a few horrendous viruses so I had absolutely no access to the internet with the exception of the school computer lab. Using my various means I got permission to use a staff computer and was able to get on (Blocked by the School due to M-rated ficlets).  
However one of the conditions were that I was monitored constantly and I could not log into any account I had.  
So taking that condition to heart, I created GustofWind, my anon self who gave advice to other people seeing how I could not write a ficlet myself.  
But enough with the sob story. Onwards! To victory and To Cheesecake!

**I do not own 1/2 prince or God Complex. God Complex belongs to Exile Wrath(even if this is a somewhat revised version). All OCs belong to me. Some things have been modified to fit the OCs into the story.**

* * *

**Legend of the Dysfunctional Infinity**

**By: AssassinWitch**

_Fan Hua's POV_

I was an average person once.

I once also went to cafes to drink hot chocolate, hung out at movie theatres with my friend and went to the mall to watch cute guys... People now either cringe at my presence or worship the ground I walk for a various reasons.

I really wish that it had been different now that I look back at everything I had done in-game and in real life. Maybe I would have lived an average life? Maybe I would have some sense of humanity left over...

When my friend, Zhugo Chan-Juan, and myself, Fan Hua, had been approached outside of the movie theaters by a scout, I had thought it was a mistake. At the time, I wasn't talented or even remotely pretty enough to stand out. I had short plain dark brown hair with the front being slightly lighter and eyes that were a shade so dark brown they appeared to be black without direct sunlight. Chan-juan, however, had naturally long blond curly hair and dark green eyes. She got perfect scores at karaoke joints and was extremely fashionable. It was a mistake to offer me an audition but not for Chan-Juan. They had only offered it to me because they desperately wanted Chan to audition and they had thought she might be more comfortable if a friend was there. At least that's what I thought that was their reason for offering me a place in the audition.

I had accepted the offer, with the intentions of only being there to support Chan-Juan, and went to the studio the next day. How _naive_ I was at the time believing that Chan was my friend.

Walking into the audition room I had instantly felt the threatening aura that surrounded everyone. It told anyone smart enough that several of the people did not want to be approached. I had also notice that the room was not only occupied by girls but also guys too.

"Sign your name here and pin this number on your person in a place visible to the other competitors and judges. Here fill this out and give it back to me before you get called out with your group." the man, Rui Yang, the male dorm supervisor as I later learned, said as he pointed to a clipboard and then handed her a pin with the number 49 on it and a clipboard and slightly chewed on pencil. I smiled brightly at him and quickly penciled down my name and pinned the number onto my black dress shirt. I took the forms quickly scanned through them, relieved it was only asking basic questions and the majority of any personal questions being optional.

"Thank you sir." I said bowing before glancing around the room.

Chan-Juan was sitting in the front row along with the other people who had arrived early. I didn't care, I had just ran up to Chan-Juan with a bright grin.

"Chan! Lets both do good in the auditions so we can both be part of this new idol unit together." I had said clapping my hands together as I smiled at Chan-Juan.

Chan-Juan looked up and gave me a cold look. "Do I know you?"

_Do I know you? _The words had echoed in my mind as I had begun to process the words.

"Eh? Chan you've been my friend since grade school! We were together when were told we could audition for the new idol unit." I had tried explaining trying to regain her attention.

Chan-Juan only narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't know how you learned my name but I don't know who you are." And with that said she had stood up and stalked to the other side of the room. But not before I got a good look at her number, 2.

I had only stared at the spot where Chan-Juan had been sitting. I had stared at the seat until they called out to the few people who hadn't filled out their form to hurry up. Chan-Juan was also apart of them.

I had sat down on her vacant seat and quickly filled out the forms and gave them back to the man by the door.

I sat back down as they called the first ten people into a different room that was attached to the one they were sitting in. Someone sat next to me but I didn't even acknowledge them.

"Hey. You don't have to be nervous...no doubt you will pass." The person, no a crimson red-headed girl, said as she bent down and looked through the book bag she had with her.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly staring at her. She glanced at me with her amber eyes and said, "This is my sixth audition with this company and I kinda got the gist on who passes and who doesn't. You stand out from all of these girls who are all wearing make-up, bright clothing and look like they can be models. You are wearing black with dark jeans, have zero make-up on and is ridiculously short and polite. With that being said the only way you would've been offered an audition from a a music label this big is if you were extremely talented at singing or dancing or acting."

She looked back down and pulled out a cell phone. She glanced at me and said, "Can I take a picture? I really want to make sure I have a picture of you to show to my little brother later. He won't believe that you got a place into the auditions. His name is Yang Huo."

I blinked and nodded. She stood and faced me and snapped a few. After furious typing and several clicks she sent the photos to him via text message and gave me a full blown out grin. She opened her mouth to speak but a voice called out; "Number 11 to 20 please enter the audition room as soon as the numbers before you have properly exit."

The first group of ten people poured out of the audition room only to be replaced with other participants. I had watched as Chan-Juan exit and calmly sit down a good distance from me.

The girl made a noise of disgust in her throat and said, "Hey do you know that girl or something? Because she's nasty."

I had whipped around and glared fiercely at her and said, "Don't you dare talk about my best friend like that."

Her eyes widened and she stuttered and almost screeched, "Fr-friend?! Oh my god I'm sorry I insulted her then; i-it's just that she also had auditioned a few times before and every time she has flirted with guys older than her who had better chances at winning the auditions than her. Great now why am I justifying myself for calling her nasty?! I'm normally not this nervous and I normally never apologise for anything! Oh god now I'm babbling nonsense now." Her cheeks went red as she realized she was tripping over words and just talking to talk.

I had covered my mouth and was doing my best to stifle my laughter as she went on how she normally was a cold, yet sarcastic person no one really liked because she was so loud and 'stuff like that'. She put a hand over her mouth and scowled as she saw that I was trying not to laugh at her. I had only laughed harder and didn't attempt to hide it.

I had then remembered her reason of being there and then sobered instantly. She noticed that as well.

"Is something wrong?" She looked at me as if I was some weird jigsaw puzzle that she had to complete to fully understand.

"I came here for Chan-Juan, the girl that you called nasty, now I'm wondering if I should stay." I slowly admitted as my mind ran through all the possible things i could do.

"You know what you should do?" The red head said quietly as her face went from serious to a silent resolve.

"You should audition and get a spot on the Idol Unit. That would show her. She has auditioned as many times as I have and still hasn't gotten a spot. You stand out. You can win if you put your all into it."

My mind had run through that and halted. Yeah I could do that. I could try my hardest to get a spot on the Idol Unit and watch as she finally realized that I was better than her in at least on aspect. I nodded. I would beat Chan-Juan at the one thing she desperately wanted to be the best at. Even if I _died _I would become an Idol instead of Chan-Juan and show her I wasn't trash.

"Good, that's the spirit." The red-head had nodded like she was satisfied with the results she had received from me. Then thought occurred to me.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?" I had asked curiously looking at her full in the face for once. She was older than me. She had to be. No way would a third year in middle school would have wrinkles like her. And her having a little brother who was my age also tipped me off that she was older than me.

"My name is Mei-Lin, Yang Mei-Lin."

_5 years later..._

_Yang Huo's POV_

It's been five years. Five years since I last talked to Mei-Lin face to face. After that audition she went to, she never came back home again. Several men had come in her place and had quickly packed her stuff up explaining that Mei was too busy that she couldn't spare any time coming back home.

She had finally passed the audition for the Idol Unit. She and the girl in the pictures. Plain and ordinary in appearances but somehow that was what drew me to her. Later I learned through various texts between Mei and I that her name was Fan Hua. She was my age and a few months younger. Her personality was sunny on the outside and inside; she was a monster. Everything Mei sent was contradicting. Hua would do anything to remain an idol; Hua always looked out for others and befriended others.

"Second Life servers are now online! Literally, millions of people are logging into the game for the very first time!" A perky blond news reporter announced very excitedly as she stood in front a Second Life Company skyscraper.

"And back to you, Shen and Tai." The blond smiled and the screen changed. Two men both polar opposites sat side by side, one with a smile that would dazzle all woman, the other tall dark and imposing with a blank expression.

"Moving into the Idol world, _Crystal_ has broken the record for best single sales with their recently released song, God Complex!" The dazzling smile guy, Tai, sprouted out with a even more brilliant grin.

Shen pushed his glasses up and glanced down at the papers in front of him.

"Says here that it was only released last night at 6 PM."

"Right you are Shen! Last night was the song's debut at their live concert!" Tai immediately put out as he enthusiastically patted Shen on the back.

"Would it be wrong for us to play it on air right now?" Shen asked glancing up and behind the camera. Their was a very brief silence before Tai's smile got even brighter, if that was possible.

"Folks you guys are in for a treat! I give you guys live footage from last night's live concert of _Crystal_'s God Complex!" He said as the camera transitioned to the TV screen off to their right. It briefly showed the _Crystal_ logo and then loud screaming took place.

Three girls stood on stage and Mei-Lin brought a finger to her lips and the crowd became deadly quiet. She grinned and brought the microphone to her lips.

"Well we all know how Hua here has a major god complex." The crowd whooped and others booed. She allowed them to do so for a few more seconds before bringing a finger back to her lips.

"Well~! You guys are in for a treat tonight. Debuting our song, _God Complex_, we would like to thank you all for coming tonight~!" The crowd burst with life and everyone who wasn't screaming their names started to call out to them.

**(A.N. This belongs to Exile Wrath with a few modifications to fit the scene)  
**_Italics for Hua. _Underscore for Mei-Lin and Currently Anonymous Idol.

_Bow down to me, dear mortals, for I am not a queen.  
I'm not a lord or a ruler of anything.  
I am that entity you know as "Kami-sama"~_

Mei-Lin and the other part of Crystal, Mingmei cut in with exasperated tones-

In reality, this girl has a major complex, aha…

There was a pause as the instrumental took over again, the faint sounds of a synthesizer joining the others.

_I am not mortal, I am God! Do not dare defy me!  
Hair as dark as the night, dark brown eyes,  
No one but I, Kami-sama, would look like that!  
Even with hair dye and eye contacts, no one can look like God!_

God, God, then answer our prayers,  
why are you on Earth with us mortals?  
Unless you're a fallen God, that's perfectly understandable.  
She doesn't have a superiority complex…

_Call me Kami-sama! And join me to make a perfect world_

It's a GODdarned God Compl-

I clicked the power button on the remote and picked up my gaming helmet. I glanced at the TV once again. Nah, I won't watch the rest of the clip. I was going to start playing _Second Life_. I laid down on the couch and pulled a blanket over myself. Turning on the game helmet I put it on my head and let myself fall into a deep sleep that would begin my journey in _Second Life_.

* * *

Really like, review please. I really want to know where I can improve at and stuff. It's my first fanfiction and I really want it to be a good one too.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the 20 people who actually took the time to read my story. I actually had thought no one would look at it except for the two people I PMed.

**alice**: Sorry that I didn't make myself clear enough. On stage there were the three people in the Idol Unit, _Crystal_. They were as follows by introduction, Fan Hua, Yang Mei-Lin, and Tian Mingmei. So Chan did not make the Idol unit but this isn't the last you have seen of her.

**Sakura Hyuga**: Thank you for reviewing and I already am working on a new chapter after this...It won't come out as fast as this one but it will come out soon.

Oh and is anyone interested in being my Beta for this story? I make the chapters way too long and I can't seem to cut them down...

* * *

**Legend of the Dysfunctional Infinity**

_Chapter 2: Beginning of the Legend_

**By: AssassinWitch**

_Yang Huo's POV_

I opened my eyes to a very wierd room. Well, room was a stretch for this monstrosity. Black ceiling, white and black checkered ground and you couldn't even see the walls from here. No doubt that even if I walked for three days straight in one direction, I wouldn't find an end to the room.

A bright light appeared behind me and I spun on my heels ready to create my character. I had learned from playing _The World_ that choosing what your character would be essential for your survival.

"Greetings! Welcome to Second LIfe, a virtual reality game with 99% realism. I will begin the infrared and sound wave scan. From now on, as soon as you put on your game helmet, you can start playing Second Life!" A GM announced as he scanned me. I knew he was a GM the instant I saw him because he not only looked too human but his messed up clothes, tired expression and ruffled hair clued me in that he had to deal with many character creations. NPCs would've reset instantly and left no trace that they had dealed with other players before.

The GM finally looked closer at me and I saw something flash across his face which I ignored.

"You look like Mei-Lin from _Crystal_." The words slipped out of the GM's mouth. I felt a flash of annoyance before I let my temper get the best of me.

"I get that a lot now can we please begin my character creation?" I asked. Of course I would be compared to my sister. It was always, Mei-Lin this, Mei-Lin that; Huo, why can't you be more like your sister Mei? Why couldn't I ever be just me? Why is it I always have to be the younger male version of Mei-Lin?!

"Sure yeah. I have to warn you though. In order to create a more realistic setting, you only have one chance to design how you want your character to look. Once the process of creating your character is complete, you cannot change your race, your appearance, and your name." The GM said as if he was reciting something in a manual.

"Wait? What if I die?!" I panicked slightly. Does that mean it's game over for me? That I couldn't play Second Life again?

"Dead players will respawn at a rebirth point and lose a level." The GM said as he attempted to style his hair again.

_This changes everything_ was the first thing to echo in my mind. I didn't want to go with what I had planned or else it could go horribly wrong. I would have to play it safe.

"So, please start creating your character."

The room turned blinding white for a second and then shifted back to what it had been before only with hundreds of other occupants.

"First, choose your race." The GM stopped attending to his hair and started to pay attention to the character creation process.

"Races are divided into Elves, Dark Elves, Beasts, Celestials, Elementals, Drawfs, and Humans. Beasts can be divided to other basic sub groups. Dogs, cats, fish, birds, ect. Elementals can be divided into other sub groups. Flower spirits, tree spirits, vegtable spirits, ect..." He babbled how the other races had sub groups as well.

_Urgh! My head feels like it's going to explode!_ I thought as I held my head as the GM went into how the sub groups had sub groups.

"Can I just see myself as something that would fit a warrior?" I interrupted not caring for his speech anymore. Hundreds of the occupants vanished leaving about sixty more.

"Beasts normally have higher strength and derexity but lower agility and stamina, elves and dark elves have higher agility and derexity but low strength and low stamina..." He began to ramble on about the normal stats for every race then began on the subgroups. I twitched. I was not, I repeat _not_, going to go through that mind torchering experience again.

"I would like to be a human." I interrupted him again ignoring his thinly concealed attempts telling me to be a beast.

The GM took a deep breath as he almost began another speech. I empathize on the _almost _part.

"Look, I do not wat to hear another speech about the sub groups and all that shit. Can you just cut all the GM speeches and let me customize my avatar." I said venomously as I glared at the GM guy.

"Thank God someone actually told me that today. I thought I would've had to go through that speech for the twenty-first time today." The GM look relieved that he didn't have to repeat the speech.

"You can customize your hair color and a lot of other things to when you are human. I suggest you dull that bright red hair of yours."

"I like my red hair though."

"Look I'm just going to say this out loud to you because I know you'll not listen to me anyways. You are the definition of a the wild, bad boy bishie girl love. I'm just trying to get rid of the competition."The GM sneered out as he looked down his nose onto me.

"Good to know and I really don't care who you like, if you want to date Mei-Lin from _Crystal_ then we are on the opposite sides of the spectrum."

"Then if I stay out of your way then you stay out of my way?"

"If that is what you want then fine." I shrugged as I held out my hand. The GM shook my hand and said, "My in-game name is Ezlo, I'm a mage that specializes in lightning magic."

I made a face and turned to my avatar.

It had my height, the good 6 feet and one inch, and my bright red hair. The muscles were larger than mine but in a gross way. Everything else was relevantly okay.

"I want my muscles smaller and I want tattoo of an opened flame over my heart." The avatar changed to fit my wishes at the same time I said it.

"Do you want 30% beautification, 30% uglyfication, or would like to stay the same?"

I pondered this decision. If I was too hot than girls would throw themselves at me in a stupid way that I didn't care about. But if I was too ugly I would look my fourth cousin from my dad's side of the family. If I remained the same I would be too plain and not have an advantage over guys when it came to picking out good mages and priests if they were girls.

"I want to see myself 30% more beautiful." I immediately regretted it. I was too slim and my muscles looked like they were just small bulges. My red hair had also grown out more and I looked like a girl at some angles. Even my face had more feminine touches to it.

"Nevermind can I see myself just 10% more beatified instead of 30%?"

My muscles grew back and so did my natural size. The only difference from before I got beatified was my hair was longer and the muscles were toned down to creat the illusion of not having them but them being there. That and my eyes were more vibrant than before.

"Wow. I don't mean to sound gay but if I was a girl I would be all over you." Ezlo said as he studied my avatar.

"But its missing something." The avatar's hair was pulled up in a ponytail but i had to admit it looked even better. The ponytail didn't look girly or anything. It was shorter on the top and grew in length till it reached the top of my shoulder blades.

"What do you want your name to be?" Ezlo asked as he saw my silence as acceptance.

"Orion." I automatically answered. I had been Orion in _The World_ and I would be Orion again.

"Continent to be born on?" I waved my hand at that, signalling I didn't care.

"All done then...when you wake up PM me and I'll come find you so you can be on my team."

And with that, the floor vanished under my feet and I merged with my character.

* * *

"Hey do you think he is okay?" A concerned sounding girl asked an unknown person.

"I don't know. I think he's a complete newbie." Another girl answer.

"Oh I hope he is okay, I know how overwhelming Second LIfe can be without help from someone else." A third girl sighed and a hand ran through my hair and down my chest. Wait. _Down my chest?!_

I instantly sat straight up and then clutched my head. I had the worst headache ever. It was even worst than the time I had challenged Tai Yang to a drinking competition. Despite that dazzling front, that guy could hold his liquor.

"Ah your awake!" The second girl said as she looked down onto him. I was sitting on a bed in a room with three different girls sitting on it around me. Three girls whose looks were slightly above average. I immediately ran a hand through my hair. Hey stop those looks, I'm a guy who knows he is completely straight, any guy in my place would the act the same way I was acting.

"Ah! Do you need healing?" The first girl asked as she immediately grabbed his arm and handed him a health potion. As I slowly drank the potion the potion I studied the girl who handed it to me. She had a slightly above average bust, obviously a C-cup. Her hair was short and hung around her ears along with it being a leafy green color. She wore a white dress with a puffy sleeves and a piece of black cloth and strings around her waist giving me the impression that she had a tiny waist. Her eyes were a darker shade of her leafy green hair.

"Kyaa~! He really is more handsome awake." The third girl said behind me. I whipped around to look at her. She had a sultry air around her. With heavy-lidded eyes and full pouty lips she was what my friends and I would call the community bike. Everyone got a ride at some point. She had violet hair and wore what resembled mage robes only with a very plunging neckline and short skirt.

"I wouldn't have agreed if he had not been shirtless." The second girl said in a snarky tone as she look at my bare stomach. She had short blonde hair and muddy brown eyes that seemed to gleam with anticipation as she studied me. Wait, _shirtless_.

I looked down to confirm this and panicked. Hell, I just created my character, got kidnapped by three hot girls and now I learn I have been shirtless this entire time this has happened. Now where the hell was my shirt, or actually where was my vest. During my character creation, my avatar had been wearing a black vest instead of a shirt.

The first girl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by yelling outside the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO IN?! THATS MY TEAM IN THERE!" A familiar voice screamed with blinding rage. A soft voice spoke rapidly at the yelling person as if it was trying to explain what was going on.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" A bright white light shone through the cracks on the door. The door blew open and Ezlo stormed in and froze in surprise. If it was me storming in I would've frozen too. A handsome guy surrounded by three hot girls on a bed, yeah, I would've frozen too.

"O-Orion! Wh-where d-did you c-come fr-from?" Ezlo stuttered out as he adopted an innocent aura. It was completely fake. The three girls around me all turned to Ezlo with shining eyes. I knew what he was doing now. In any other situation I would've applauded this perfect act of innocence but not in this one.

I took advantage of the girls' lack of attention for me and scrambled off the bed and grabbed my vest that was on the counter next to the bed. Sliding it on, I let my gratitude fill my eyes as I glowered on the outside as if I was annoyed by his interruption. Inside I was on my hands and knees thanking Ezlo.

Ezlo seemed to pick this up as he turned his attention to the three girls.

"L-ladies, if you w-would p-pardon my fr-friend h-here..." He trailed off as he PMed me.

_"What the hell happened Orion?"_

I made a face internally and PMed him back. _"I don't know I literally woke up 2 minutes before you ran in here..."_

"Ezlo~! You didn't tell us you had such a handsome friend..." Perverted violet woman said as she moved closer to me. It took everything in me to not cringe away from her. Before I could respond or react to her actions Ezlo interfered.

"F-flower, O-Orion PMed m-me as-asking to sp-speak with me a-alone..." Ezlo stuttered out as he fake blushed to the pervert violet, Flower. Of course, all three girls melted under his gaze and all agreed saying they should go make something to eat for the two guys.

The second the door clicked shut Ezlo whipped around and grabbed the front of my vest.

"Talk. NOW!" He half screamed. And I explained what had happened in full detail of what had happened. Ezlo stayed silent the whole time holding the front of my vest until I finished.

"Okay, we're going to go training." Ezlo said as he let go of the front of my vest. I slumped to the ground and adjusted my vest. For a mage he was pretty strong...or was I just weak? Yeah, I was just weak.

I stood and followed Ezlo without question. Why should I question him? He was only helping me, even if just to increase his appeal to women. Later, when we were in Moon City, we recruited another pretty girl, a celestial thief that went by name Cloud(For her ability to seemingly vanish into midair in-game and IRL). By then I was level 48 and Ezlo was level 49. I also learned that the Leafy green girl(Willow) was an archer, the third girl(Thorn) was a priestess, and Flower was a thief who used a whip.

And I continued to follow him, even in the adventure tournament. Facing our enemies who seethed with jealousy at the fact we had four pretty girls on our team. I even stayed with him when he joined Nan Gong Zui's alliance with the knowledge that Zui would throw away the alliance at any second in order to get back at a playboy named Fan. I followed him straight to Infinite Hamlet as Fan declared war on it. I even fought in it side by side with Kenshin, a high leveled player that had a unsheathing ability that could kill hundreds(I still have to ask him to teach me that...)

Of course we had our arguments. And our bloody battles. It was worst at first, when Ezlo thought I was trying to steal his girls. I made it instantly clear to him that I was bisexual but my type was more..specific.

_(*cough* Fan Hua *cough*)(SHUT UP EZLO)_

The two of us got to know each other as being the same in some ways. We both put up false fronts(Him, the Innocent One; Me, the Bad Boy), we both despised our elder siblings(Me, my sister; Him; his brother) for various reasons , and we both were guys who lived with their sibling's friends(Me with Tai, the news reporter; him with Lee Tian Lang, a university paramedic).

Now Prince is going to start a band...talk about recipe for disaster?

* * *

My proof that this is too long is that this is about 2,900 'words' long. Please review!


End file.
